Mega Jollibee
Mega Jollibee is a gigantic mecha (i.e. robot controlled by a human deep inside its body) controlled by the mind-controlled Ranka, who was captured by Killer B, the flying camera, on Planetune . It proceeded to wreck havoc all over the planet before being defeated in L's Head Quarters. HP: ???? At various points of the Saga, Mega Jollibee was immune to all attacks. Story Ranka is kidnapped. After the defeat of Colonel Harland Sanders, the heroes of Nirvana are just catching their breath, when suddenly a strange camera, shaped like the letter B and equipped with a pair of wings, breaks into the building and spots Ranka, one of the heroes. As it rambles on, a huge hand appears from the ceiling and grabs Ranka, taking her to an unknown location. The heroes attempt to save her, but she is gone before they can do anything. Later on, the heroes discover that Ranka was taken to Ruwii which was under attack by an army comprised of mainly bee-like enemies. The heroes rush to the floating continent and start battling the army in several locations. They reach a turning point when they come across a transformer named Metabee, who runs off and leads them to a secret base. At this base, they encounter and defeat both Metabee and its ally, Bumblebee. After their defeat, three giant robots appear and start destroying Ruwii. Once again, the heroes defeat the robots, but much to their amazement, the three robots merge to create a giant Mech. They then discover that it is being piloted by a mind-controlled Ranka, who, deep down, is fighting the mind controls. This is apparent throughout the battle. Time after time the heroes attack and defend against Mega Jollibee, but again and again Mega Jollibee shakes off the attacks. Fight or Flight? After much fighting, Spritia offers the heroes two options. They can either continue attacking Mega Jollibee there in Ruwii, or they can retreat to L's HQ. At this point, the universe 'splits in two' and a new, parallel universe is created. In the current universe, the heroes decide to retreat back to L's HQ, via a portal created by Sprititia, where they use L's supply of Apeture Science hand-held Portal devices to attack the Mech from a distance. When Mega Jollibee finally makes it to the HQ, the battle resumes, but this time, the Mech is far weaker and Ranka manages to speak through her mind controls. Spiritia, though, remains at the scene, forced to battle another magician who is blocking her path. After a hard battle, Spiritia defeats the magician using a portal device dropped by one of the heroes. Another Mech appears Finally, the mech is defeated, or so they think, as another mechanoid appeared from the rubble, this one smaller and more humanoid. As the fight continues, an old man appears, explaining that the key to defeating Mega Jollibee was related to movement. It turns out that Jollibee had gained power from the Portal devices and was moving in faster but more predictable ways. using this advice, they manage to defeat this smaller mech, but not before saying that the remains of the mechs will soon detonate, that Ranka is still trapped inside the Mech and that, to stop the explosion, they must cut one of 4 chords. Once the right chord is cut, the heroes free Ranka and place her in one of L's infirmaries. Mega Jollibee is finally defeated, but its defeat brings back an old enemy, Colonel Sanders. The Parallel Universe... In the parallel universe, an immortal and extremely powerful entity, the Anti-Spiral, gets in the way of the battle, and destroys Mega Jollibee as the heroes decide to continue fighting. Despite the fact that Ranka is teleported out of the giant Mech before it's destroyed, this causes great distress amongst the heroes, many of whom believe Ranka to have been killed in the explosion. As they return to L's HQ, they discover that Ranka had been saved, but is trapped in a coma. Category:Bosses